The present invention relates to a portable baking oven, and more particularly to a portable baking oven for baking a generator armature or other electrical winding mounted on a shaft in a process for cleaning and reinsulating the armature without removing it from the operating environment.
Shipboard electrical generators such as AC/DC motor generator sets, main power generators, auxilary power generators, or other electrical windings mounted on a shaft normally require cleaning and reinsulating of the armature windings after extended periods of use. Presently, the cleaning of a generator armature is accomplished by cutting an access hole through the side of the surface vessel or submarine containing the generator or motor and removing the armature from the operating environment to a shore facility for cleaning, drying, reinsulating, and curing of the insulation. The drying of the armature and curing of the insulation are done in large ovens which can encompass an armature rotor.
Removing the armature from the vessel or submarine is time consuming, expensive and disrupts the watertight integrity of the vessel or submarine hull. These disadvantages also prevent use of the present shore facility ovens for shipboard applications. In addition, the shore facility ovens are too large and bulky for adaption to the cramped operating environment found in the engine room of a surface vessel or submarine.